Anabel, Queen of Scots
by LoveisforEternity
Summary: Mary wasn't the only daughter born in the house of Stuart. No, what if she had an older twin sister, Anabel. She was born to bring Scotland and France together. Along the way she face death, lies, and love. But the most horrible danger lies in the French court itself.
1. Pilot Part 1

Chapter 1 Pilot Part 1

"Come now Mary! Just one ride won't hurt!" I pleaded with my younger sister. Even though we are twins, she is still younger than me be nearly a half an hour.

"Not know Anabel. We have to be ready. The French will be here by noon. It is already ten o' clock. We mustn't be late. It's not very becoming of a queen you know." She told me, the last part of her little rant said in a scolding tone.

I looked at her sadly. "You'd be a perfect queen and a perfect wife. Despite my love for Scotland some days I wish it had been you who had been born first." I said with a sigh. I took the brush off the nightstand that sat next to her bed in our room in the French monastery and began to brush through the spill of lovely black hair. She would fit in so well in the French court. She gained all of her looks from our mother with her long black hair and lovely doe eyes. I on the other hand would stick out like a sore thumb. I had long fiery hair braided back into a smooth plait. My eyes were as green as the grass in our home country. My name suited me well as it meant graceful beauty.

"Do not even think in such away. You have a fiery temper and a firm hand. You are kind and gentle. You will make a fine queen and an even finer wife. Do not forget my promise that I made all those years ago either. Remember? I said that I would be with you every step of the way." She then turned to me and grabbed my hands. "Will you sing to me? Like you did when we were small?"

I sighed. "When we get to the castle I will sing to you until you fall asleep. I promise. Now I must go talk to the sisters. They said they wanted to speak to me before our guests arrived. Have you got everything packed?" I questioned. She nodded. I quickly walked out the door and across the courtyard. I stepped into the small meeting room and shut the door behind me. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Ah, Anabel. Are Mary and yourself ready to go?" I nodded quickly. "Good. Are you ready?"

"I already told you yes." I told her, slightly confused.

"No. I mean are you ready to marry France's future king?"

I sighed. "In all honesty I don't believe I am. I am scared out of my mind. I have not seen Francis since I was but a child."

She smiled fondly at me. "My sweet Anabel. He will simply adore you. You have nothing to fear. You are doing this for the good of Scotland, are you not?

"But of course." I told her determinedly.

"Good because I do believe they are here. Right on time." She whispered in my ear as she passed. "Tell Mary that they have arrived so you can greet our guests properly." I smiled nervously and quickly left. As I walked I thought about the last time I had seen Francis.

_Flashback I was standing on the deck, watching the piece of land growing bigger as our ship grew nearer. I was rather sad having to leave Scotland behind. I suppose I took it better than Mary though. My dearest twin sister had burst into tears at the thought of leaving our mother and homeland behind. It took me nearly two hours to coax her out of her room. The vessel's captain, John Belamere came to stand next to me._

_ "We are almost to shore my lady." He informed me._

_ "Thank you. Would you please get Mary from our room? She seemed to be getting a little seasick when I saw her earlier. I feel as though the fresh air would do her good."_

_ "Of course my queen." I smiled as he walked off. I was enjoying the salty air for it reminded me of the shore that mother had always brought us to. I smiled a little at the pleasant memories._

_ "You requested my presence dear sister?" she asked._

_ "You were looking slightly green earlier and thought the fresh air would make you well. I don't know who would help me keep up my appearance if you fell ill." I told her through my giggles. Before she could reply we hit the shore and several guards escorted us to the beaches were my future husband and the queen of France would greet us._

_ A kind looking woman with soft eyes stood with a young boy around our age stood at the beach to greet us. I kept my back strait and my face clear of emotion except for a twinkle in my eyes that Mary says never goes away. When my party and his were but a few feet apart the woman whom I assumed was the queen nudged the boy forward slightly._

_ "Introduce yourself son." she encouraged. He took a step forward and cleared his throat. _

_ "I am Prince Dauphin Francis of France." he bowed to me._

_ "I am Queen Anabel Stuart of Scotland. This is my sister Princess Mary. It is our honor to be in your presence."_

I now realized that I was standing in front of Mary's and I's shared chamber. I knocked on the door and peeked in to see Mary sitting on her bed waiting for a summoning. "Come now Mary. They are here." My words snapped her out of her daze. She got up and walked over to where I was standing.

"Are you ready?" I chuckled inwardly. Everyone seemed to be asking me that.

"Will I ever be?" I questioned back. And with that we headed towards the courtyard for lunch with our guests.

All of the sisters had been summoned to lunch early to await our arrival. There they sat on the long tables and in front of them sat a carriage. Out of the carriage stepped Francis. Mary and I advanced until, like they had merely eight years before, they were a few feet away. With both my back and face straight, I curtsied.

He then spoke in a voice as smooth as butter. "Hello again Anabel."

**This is my first story on fanfiction. I apologize if it sucks. Constructive criticism would be awesome. Thank you. R&R**

**LoveisforEternity 3**

**P.S. These first couple of chapters are probably way off from the first episode but that's cuz I only saw bits and pieces. Sorry.**


	2. Pilot Part Two

**Francis's POV**

I could admit that I was surprised. Anabel was no longer the little girl with the missing front tooth and scrawny legs. She was actually quite beautiful with her flowing red hair and almond shaped green eyes. I would have been quite smitten if it hadn't been for Natalia, the girl in the court that he had been having a secret affair with for a while now.

"Come," she beckoned softly, "It is time to eat." Her voice was firm yet gentle. We all sat down at the long table with the rest of the young girls and older women. I noticed that across from me sat Anabel with Mary seated at her right and a small girl that looked around eleven sat to her left. I then saw Anabel's eyes shift over to where one of the older sisters sat. The sister was staring at her. The woman's mouth was foaming and blood was dripping from her nose and ears. She then dropped dead into her porridge. An ear shattering scream sounded from the little girl and all hell broke loose.

**Anabel's POV**

All blood drained from my face. One of the nuns grabbed my hand and led me away, along with Mary. They led us down a long hallway with Francis and his men trailing behind.

"Poor Sister Helen. I didn't know!" I said, shock evident in my voice.

"Know what? That she was your taster?! You are the Queen of Scotland after all Anabel." She tried to sound as soothing as possible.

"But how did they poison my food? I don't understand!" I asked confused.

"Someone with connections from inside the English court most likely. They will be found out in punished, I assure you." But this time it was not the nun but Francis who spoke. I simply nodded numbly. Mary still had fear in her eyes. She had almost lost me to the English again. I hated this. I honestly just wish that I could send her back to Scotland where she would be safe.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "They will never succeed. I will always prevail and come back to you. I promise." I whispered. She nodded as we walked into a small chamber where we would be dressed. I could hear the constant clip clop of Francis's carriage leaving the premises. Mary was dressed in a fine red dress with gold accents and a bronze crown upon her head while I was placed into a lovely green dress with silver accents and a golden crown upon my head. As Mary and I walked out I was stopped by Rose.

"You must be careful. There are ghosts in the court, tortured souls." She said urgently in a hushed whisper.

"You know, I used to visit the court when I was about your age. I assure you, I saw no ghosts." I said with a reassuring smile.

"But what if they saw you," she managed to get out in a trembling voice. She then placed a rosary in my hands and rushed off to join the rest of the nuns. The smile was now gone from my face as Mary and I watched as the place we had called home for many years disappear into the hills.

* * *

French Court

Francis's POV

I must admit I was slightly shaken when Anabel's life was threatened. Of course I had to now get ready for the proper greeting for Annabel, Mary, and their ladies in waiting. I was making my way towards the courtyard when my half brother Bash found me.

"There you are. I was sent by father to come and find you."

"Tell him and my mother that I will be there soon." I responded dismissively.

"Good luck." he told me as he ran off.

* * *

3rd Person (No one's POV)

Four stunning young women stepped out of a large carriage and onto the manicured lawns of the French Court.

"I can't believe that we are here! Soon we will all be together again." Aylee, a girl with warm brown eyes and long dirty blond hair said with excitement.

"I for one am ready to hunt down a husband. Except for you Lola." Kenna, a girl with chestnut hair, eyes, and sharp features said as she nudged the girl next to her.

"Collin said that he would wait for me." Lola insisted, her soft features set in an expression assuredness.

"Who knows. We may never set foot on Scottish soil again. Our job is to get Anabel the prince's heart. Alliances shift. We have to make sure it happens before a better opportunity for France arises." said the final girl, Greer, with golden blond hair and baby blue eyes. The king, Henry, then made an appearance with a woman at his side.

"That's the king! But who is that standing next to him? The queen?" asked Aylee.

"No. That's his mistress, Diane de Poitiers."

"So the rumors are true." gasped Greer in awe.

"No truer than her." replied Kenna with distaste. With that said, Anabel and Mary's carriage arrived. As they stepped out the four girls swarmed them.

Anabel beamed "Greer, Kenna, Lola we are all together again." the six of them embraced.

"Oh Aylee!" said Mary. Their reunion was cut short when another young man and a woman with a stony face joined the king and Diane.

"Is that Francis?" asked Aylee. Before Anabel could respond Kenna spoke.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!"

"No that is not Francis." replied Mary.

"So it must be Sebastian, the king's bastard son. They say he favors him." said Greer. Just then Francis came walking through the flags off to the side and approached them. The girls excluding Anabel sank into a curtsy, giggling. He nodded to them.

"Your Grace," he said to Anabel, kissing the back of her hand making a soft blush spread across her high cheekbones.

"Oh, please, do call me Anabel." she said giddily, happy to be truly reunited with her childhood friend.

"Only if you call me Francis." he replied, a dashing smile on his face.

Anabel then realized that she still had to look up at him. "You still are quite a bit taller that me. I hated that when we were children. You would always catch me during our games." she said wryly, looking down on her much shorter frame. He laughed and offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" Anabel took his offered arm gratefully and they strode down the path toward the castle, the other girls following behind them.

* * *

The four ladies in waiting stood before a regal looking woman who was speaking.

"You will be responsible for the queen and princess at all times. Such as tonight. Tonight as you know is Elizabeth and Phillip's wedding. Which one of you speaks fluent Italian?" she asked, lips pursed.

Aylee stepped forward slightly. "I suppose that would be me."

The woman clapped her hands together." Perfect. You will sit next to the pope as a translator. He has no teeth and speaks very quickly."

The girls burst out laughing, leaving the woman look even more sour than before.

* * *

The girls were dancing around Anabel's chamber in dresses from Paris. Suddenly Aylee stopped her dancing and turned to face the others.

"We should go exploring! I mean, this place must have changed some, right?" Aylee said excitedly.

The four ladies and waiting rushed to the door.

"Aren't you two coming?"

"We will catch up with you later." Mary promised. Soon Mary and I were walking up the staircase that lead to Francis's room. Mary knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" Anabel whispered, panicking, "We might be disturbing him!" But it was too late and the door had already opened revealing Francis.

"Mary! Anabel! I was not expecting you. Is there anything That I could do for you?" he asked. Mary answered and then began rambling. Soon Anabel was lost in thoughts of nonsense.

"It's been nice talking to you Francis. Have a nice day." she said her goodbyes and made her way down the staircase leaving Anabel with the boy, no, man that she had not truly spoken to in years.

* * *

Mary's (rather short) POV

I decided to wait at the bottom of the stairs for Anabel. I heard a door close and a very angry looking Anabel storm down the stairs. Oh dear.

"What happened." I asked, concerned.

"That stubborn, arrogant ass! I just want to push him out a window! How dare he embarrass me in such away. Ugghh! The only reason I am marrying him is for the welfare of our country." she ranted . He has done the worst thing he could possibly do. Wound her ego. Damn him to hell. He doesn't have to leave with her!

"Come on. Let's go down to the lake. You always used to love it down there. We can even take Sterling too, if you like." She immediately brightened.

"Alright," she said, jumping up," let's go!" She took off running down the hall and I chased after her. Oh that darling sister of mine.

* * *

We called for Sterling and took off for the lake. It was sunny and bright and the perfect day for both Elizabeth's wedding and an afternoon at the lake. Anabel and I were collecting rocks for skipping or just for jewelry. Suddenly, Sterling jumped up from the relaxed position and took off for the woods, barking. Anabel dropped her rocks and ran after him, calling for him to stop. I followed suit.

"Sterling stop! Come back! Sterling!" we called but he just simply wouldn't listen. I suddenly felt a large, warm hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me away. The same happened to Anabel.

We turned to see Sebastian or Bash as he preferred to be called holding us back.

"Didn't you hear me calling for you?" he asked. In truth I hadn't but apparently Anabel had.

"Yes we did." she answered," We just chose not to listen. Our dog is out there and we have to go get him."

"The woods are very dangerous, m'ladies. It would be even more so to go in alone." he said not looking at my sister but at me, as though peering into my very soul. I felt heat rush up to my face as I turned beet red.

"But our dog." Anabel insisted, not giving up.

"I will go find your dog on one condition. Tell me this, why are you two out here instead of inside getting ready?" he asked. Anabel's eyes practically danced with fire and rage.

"Why don't you go ask your brother. Oh, and tell him that he is a pompous, arrogant ass." she said, her eyes narrowed at the ground.

"Half brother. We only share our father. Now go get ready for the wedding. I will find your dog."

* * *

Minutes later we found Aylee and she walked us back up to Anabel's chambers.

"You spoke with Sebastian. He has quite the reputation as a ladies man." she said, awed.

"More like Anabel spoke with him. I just stood there blushing like a drunken fool." I said ruefully.

" My dear sister seems to have a crush on the kings bastard. If you ever wish to spill your guts the n best come to me. Promise?" she teased. I didn't bother denying it. "He is quite handsome, isn't he? You are in all honesty lucky. Much more freedom with who you get to spend the rest of your life with. she said as an after thought. We walked over to the vanity and something seemed to catch her eye. Her eyes widened and she shook my shoulder. I looked down and saw the rocks from the lake in a neat circle with a single one in the center. We were being watched. But by who?


End file.
